kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
Count Dracula (originally from The Batman vs. Dracula) is the Lord of Vampires, and the very first vampire ever created by Darkrai I. Since his creation, Dracula has been very well-known throughout history. Around twenty years ago or so, Dracula was brought back to life in Gotham City, but was destroyed by Batman, and banished to the Underworld by the new Nightmare King. Nextgen Series Dracula appears as the main antagonist of Operation: SCARY, escaping the Underworld with the help of Jack O'Lantern as they unleash a curse that transforms everybody into their Halloween costumes. Dracula later runs into Nolan York, who happens to be wearing the worst costume at the wrong time, Batman. During his battle with Nolan as Batman, Danika York comes to save Nolan, and Dracula instantly falls in love with her, and now wishes to make Danika his wife. Dracula tries to steal Darkrai's throne by taking a bite of Virginia Sims' neck, for sucking her blood and making her a vampire would mean he sucked Darkrai's blood, so Dracula would seize what belonged to Darkrai. However, Dracula failed to realize that Virginia was part-vampire, so it wouldn't work. However, Dracula was still able to enact his plan by sucking the blood of Kaleo Anderson, who also had Darkrai's blood. In doing so, Dracula became the Nightmare King. Later, he kidnapped and brought Danika to Gallagher Elementary's auditorium, where they set up a faulty musical play in which Dracula would sing his feelings out. Nolan and his friends arrived and got mixed up in the awful song as well. When they were singing, Danika was able to escape on her own. Dracula escaped, and Nolan pursued, meeting him on the roof around the clocktower. Nolan and Dracula did battle, in which Nolan damaged Dracula with the special sword which he got from Mario. The battle was concluded when Crystal Wickens sent the Patronus Charm up through the clocktower, creating a light that made Dracula burn. Nolan finished Dracula by impaling him in the chest with the sword of his weaknesses, and the vampire dissolved into dust. His soul was thrown in Underworld Prison in the Underworld. In Underworld Prison Party, Dracula attends the Halloween party, drinking Anti-Christ Blood. He recounts his love for Danika and the song he sang about her. Davy Jones got mad at him for ripping off his own song. Battles *Dracula vs. Batman (in the past). *Dracula vs. Darkrai II. *Dracula vs. Nolan York (in Batman's form). Appearance Dracula has black, smooth hair and red-and-green eyes. He has pale skin and fangs in his mouth. He wears a black tux and black shoes, with a black cape - which is red on the inside - over his body. Personality Dracula is very calm-sounding, and somewhat egotistical. He won't hesitate to kill, nor burst into song whenever the occasion arises. He has a passionate love for any woman that peaks his interest. Powers Dracula is a vampire, so he has the traditional vampire powers, such as enhanced speed and senses, and diamond-hard skin. Dracula can bite people in the neck and change them into vampires, and when he sucks their blood, he gains control over whatever belonged to his victims. Also, he can get control over things that belonged to other members of the family, as they share the same blood, which was what Dracula did to gain control of Nightmare Land, by biting Kaleo. Weaknesses Dracula is also vulnerable to standard vampire weaknesses, like wooden stakes, sunlight, garlic, etc.. However, the Lumos Herem spell; which produces sunlight, won't work on him, but he IS weak against the Patronus Charm. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party Trivia *Dracula is the first boss to be based off of a boss from an actual KND game. **The boss battle with him is based off of Count Spankulot from Kids Next Door: Operation: VIDEOGAME. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Nightmares Category:Deceased Characters Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted Category:Swordsmen